Carlisle & Esme en Hogwarts
by Cris.P.C
Summary: Esme, estudiante de Hufflepuff de cuarto año, estaba tan disgustada después de un terrible encuentro con Snape sobre una lección pociones, que cometió un error con la contraseña al intentar entrar en su sala común en el sótano y terminó toda cubierta de vinagre... One-shot sobre Carlisle y Esme en Hogwarts, dedicado a mi fan Rohe. :) Este fic también está en inglés en mi perfil.


**Disclaimer** **:** _La Saga Crepúsculo_ ( _The Twilight Saga_ ) y la _Saga Harry Potter_ y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, J. K. Rowling, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

 **Nota:** Este fic está dedicado a mi fan **Rohe** , a quien le encantan Harry Potter y Carlisle & Esme. ;) ¡Un beso, guapa!

* * *

 **Carlisle & Esme en Hogwarts**

Esme, estudiante de Hufflepuff de cuarto año, estaba tan disgustada después de un terrible encuentro con Snape sobre una lección pociones, que cometió un error con el ritmo de la contraseña al intentar entrar por el barril del sótano de Hufflepuff que llevaba a su sala común y terminó toda cubierta de vinagre. La pobre se sintió tan inútil que comenzó a sollozar. Tenía miedo de intentar entrar en su sala común de nuevo, porque todo el mundo se reiría de ella, y en este momento no sería capaz de lidiar con eso. Así que se fue y recorrió los pasillos de piedra iluminados con antorchas pensando en lo que podía hacer. Pensó en ir al lago y darse un baño, pero ya era de noche y era demasiado arriesgado. ¿Y de todas formas qué iba a ponerse después? Si tan sólo pudiera utilizar uno de los baños privados de los prefectos, podía bañarse y luego conseguir algunos uniformes de la lavandería sin que nadie supiera lo idiota y torpe que era...

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Asustada y mortificada, se volvió y vio a un chico alto caminar directamente hacia ella desde el fondo del corredor. Era probablemente un prefecto. ¿Y si la quitaba puntos de Hufflepuff por su estupidez, deambulando por los pasillos tarde, pasada la hora de la cena? ¿Y si la hacía volver a su sala común y todos la señalaban y se reían de ella y se enojaban con ella por hacer que la casa perdiera puntos? Esme quería correr, pero sus pies estaban como pegados al suelo. Además, la ansiedad y el fuerte olor del vinagre estaban empezando a hacer que sintiera náuseas. La joven tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de piedra para no tambalearse.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—El chico finalmente la había alcanzado—. Oh, Dios... Esme, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Efectivamente, era un prefecto de Ravenclaw, pero también era su amigo Carlisle. El alivio se apoderó de la joven como una ola, haciéndola sentir la piel caliente. Por desgracia, Esme también estaba enamorada de él, y esto era terriblemente embarazoso. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso. La muchacha se inclinó aún más contra la pared, deseando que simplemente pudiera fundirse con ella y desaparecer.

—Es sólo que soy demasiado estúpida para recordar mi contraseña de sala común correctamente. Lo hice mal y... me empaparon en vinagre—La pobre chica no pudo reprimirse más y sollozó—. No puedo volver allí ahora. Todo el mundo se reirá de mí. No sé qué hacer—. Odiaba no poder controlar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Esme nunca se había sentido tan patética. No era más que una chiquilla débil y estúpida empapada en vinagre.

—Hey...—, dijo Carlisle en un tono tranquilizador—. No pasa nada, Esme. Podría sucederle a cualquiera en un mal día—. El joven sacó su pañuelo y se lo entregó para que pudiera secar sus lágrimas y limpiar su cara un poco—. Ven conmigo, te voy a llevar a un lugar donde puedes darte un buen baño y cambiarte de ropa y nadie tiene por qué saberlo nunca. Estará vacío ahora. Vamos.

Le tomó la mano, sin importarle que estuviera sucia de vinagre, y suavemente la separó de la pared para hacer que se apoyara en él. Ella vaciló.

—Pero... te ensuciaré la ropa...

—No importa. Me puedo cambiar más adelante. Tú necesitas mi ayuda ahora y eso es más importante.

Esme le ofreció una débil sonrisa que Carlisle le devolvió enseguida y caminaron juntos hasta que alcanzaron el baño de los prefectos en el quinto piso. Llegaron a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y Carlisle dijo la contraseña.

—"Frescura de pino".

La estatua se abrió y entraron en el cuarto de baño. Esme se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la hermosa habitación con imágenes de sirenas en vidrieras y la gran piscina en el medio de la estancia. Era el cuarto de baño más bonito que había visto nunca.

—Guau... Es increíble.

Carlisle sonrió—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Hogwarts nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Espero que llegue a ser prefecta el año que viene, sólo para poder utilizar este cuarto de baño.

Él se rió entre dientes—Apuesto a que lo harás. Eres una gran estudiante.

Esme suspiró—No, no lo soy. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la contraseña de mi sala común correctamente.

—Eso es porque has tenido un mal día—razonó Carlisle, cogiendo un albornoz amarillo y algunas suaves toallas blancas para ella—. Tienes notas geniales en prácticamente todas las asignaturas, eres eficiente y responsable. Estoy cien por cien seguro de que podrás utilizar este baño otra vez el próximo curso—. Se volvió hacia ella—Aquí tienes. Los grifos te proporcionarán champú y todo lo necesario para lavarte. Puedes usar todo lo que necesites.

Ella tomó tímidamente las toallas y el albornoz que le ofrecía—Gracias.

—De nada. Voy a por algo de ropa para nosotros a la lavandería—, dijo Carlisle, ya que ahora su túnica estaba manchada de vinagre también—. Luego me cambiaré dentro de uno de los baños y esperaré dentro hasta que estés lista.

—Vale—, respondió Esme antes de dirigirse a la piscina. Carlisle se volvió para irse, pero ella lo llamó.

—Carlisle... Nadie va a entrar aquí, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió para calmarla—Oh, sí, casi lo olvido, perdona. Nadie viene aquí a esta hora. Pero si alguien intenta entrar cuando se está utilizando la piscina, la puerta no se abrirá a menos que alguien llame y se abra desde el interior. Cuando vuelva llamaré tres veces y sabrás que soy yo. No te preocupes, me daré prisa.

—Muchísimas gracias, Carlisle. Me estás salvando la vida. Siento causarte tantos problemas.

—No es nada, Esme. No te preocupes. Disfruta del baño—. Carlisle abrió la puerta oculta y se fue.

Esme se acercó a la piscina y abrió los grifos. De cada uno de ellos brotaron líquidos, espuma y burbujas de diferentes colores y la chica asombrada los abrió todos hasta que la piscina estuvo llena de agua color arco iris.

 _Creo que me he pasado con los grifos_ , pensó, pero decidió disfrutar del baño de todos modos. Se quitó sus ropas empapadas cuidadosamente y entró en el agua. Era agradable y cálido y olía maravillosamente bien. Ella tomó el jabón y se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo. Se estaba enjuagando cuando oyó tres golpes en la puerta. Esme rápidamente terminó de aclararse, se puso el albornoz y fue a abrir la puerta para que Carlisle entrara.

Este tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver nada inapropiado y ella se rió entre dientes.

—¿Puedo ...?—dudó.

—Puedes abrir los ojos si quieres.

Carlisle obedeció, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco al verla con sólo el albornoz. Las mejillas de Esme estaban rojas también, pero el baño relajante la había hecho sentirse mejor y sonrió, tomando su uniforme de las manos del chico.

—De verdad, no puedo agradecerte bastante esto, Carlisle.

—No pasa nada. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Ella le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Luego fueron a diferentes aseos para cambiarse de ropa.

—Y Carlisle... Sobre lo que dijiste antes...—dijo Esme desde su inodoro—. Bueno, voy bien por ahora, pero el año que viene tengo los TIMOs y estoy aterrada, siento como que no puedo hacerlo... Tuve una clase particular de pociones terrible hoy con Snape y me dijo que la gente que comete errores como los míos no pasarán el TIMO de pociones...

—Esme, ¿no sabes ya cómo trata Snape a la gente que no pertenece a Slytherin?— Carlisle respondió desde el baño al lado del suyo—. No te preocupes por él. Tú sabes que puedes hacerlo y lo harás mejor la próxima vez. Sólo tiene que dejarte en paz mientras haces pociones, eso es todo. Me pasa a mí también.

—¿A ti? Lo dudo. Eres un Ravenclaw. Eres listo, eres bueno en todo, como esa chica, Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor... Eres su equivalente en Ravenclaw.

Carlisle rio—Yo no diría tanto. Ni siquiera acabo de acostumbrarme a esto de ser prefecto. Y no todos los Ravenclaw son muy inteligentes, ya sabes. Recuerdas a Gilderoy Lockhart?

—¿Ese horrible profesor que tuvimos? Por supuesto. Ni siquiera podía lanzar un hechizo de protección decente...

—Bueno, él estaba en Ravenclaw cuando era estudiante. El Profesor Flitwick lo mencionó en una clase después de oírnos quejarnos sobre él. No podíamos creerlo. Pero es verdad.

—Vaya…

Terminaron cambiarse de ropa y Carlisle se ofreció a acompañar a Esme a su sala común para que ningún otro prefecto la amonestara. Ella aceptó de buen grado y los dos recorrieron los pasillos prácticamente vacíos hasta que llegaron al sótano de Hufflepuff.

—Esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien—dijo—. Ya lo creo que sí.

Carlisle la sonrió—Ese es el espíritu.

Esme tocó la melodía-contraseña correctamente esta vez y la tapa del enorme barril se abrió para revelar el pasadizo que conducía a la sala común, llena de estudiantes leyendo y charlando.

—Bueno—dijo Esme—Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Y muchas gracias de nuevo. Me salvaste la vida.

—Ha sido un placer, para eso estamos—, respondió él y ella lo miró con una sonrisa tímida. ¿Cómo podía ser a la vez tan amable y tan guapo? Profundos ojos azules, el cabello y el corazón de oro... Era casi doloroso mirarle. Pero decidió que ahora por fin tenía una excusa para hacer lo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo y que era ahora o nunca, así que se puso de puntillas (¿cómo podía Carlisle ser tan alto?) y rápidamente le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de desearle buenas noches y desaparecer dentro del pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Carlisle se quedó allí plantado por un momento, estupefacto. Nunca había pensado que Esme sentiría por él lo que sentía por ella. Siempre había pensado que le veía como a un hermano mayor. Pero aparentemente se equivocaba y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír mientras acababa su ronda y se dirigía a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, decidió que tenía que pedirle a Esme que fuera con él a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín. Esa sería la prueba definitiva.


End file.
